Glimpses
by Shyria
Summary: Brief glimpses into the world of 5 x 3. High fluff content.
1. Default Chapter

Glimpses is an ongoing collection of short 5 x 3 snippets since I am incapable of writing a full fic for some reason. The snippets are all fluff, though there is implied sex and adult language (Duh, its Gojyo and Sanzo). There's no plot or link between any of the chapters, just playful glimpses into what a 5 x 3 relationship might be like. Hope you all enjoy. ï

Zimus


	2. CrossEyed

**Cross-Eyed**

Gojyo pressed his nose into the soft flesh of Sanzo's belly and chuckled.

"What's so funny, Kappa?" his blonde partner demanded. The half-breed licked a patch of pale white skin and smiled as if he'd just enjoyed a particularly tasty flavor of ice-cream.

"That face you made when-" Gojyo started, but was interrupted when the side of Sanzo's hand collided with his head.

"Shut up now, unless you want to be castrated," the monk snapped. The red-head was perched on top of him, trying desperately to hold back a giggle.

"Your eyes were crossed..." The comment earned him a sharp knee to the abdomen.

"Did you hear what I said, or did your brains leak out when you came?" Sanzo growled. Gojyo responded by pressing himself against the priest and planting a kiss on the side of his neck.

"It was cute," he snickered in Sanzo's ear. The blonde shoved his face away with a snarl and scooted out from under him. Pulling the blankets up over his shoulder he growled, "No more sex for a week." The red-head whined in protest, apologizing and pleading and promising as he tried to get closer again. Sanzo only kicked him every time his foot or hand came near.

"You're an asshole," the half-breed sulked.

"You aren't going to die," replied the monk, rolling his eyes.

"I'll die," Gojyo insisted, wrapping his arms around Sanzo's waist. The Priest closed his eyes and sighed in irritation.

"Just go to sleep, you horny water-beetle."

"Yes Sanzo-Sama."


	3. Antennae

**Antennae**

Sanzo lay with his back against the red-head's stomach, one lanky arm draped over his waist. Gojyo was proving to be a very nice pillow-- large, soft and warm.

"That tickles," the monk complained.

"What?" asked Gojyo, who hadn't even moved his fingers. The blonde shifted and plucked at a strand of red hair hanging in front of his face.

"Your feelers, Cockroach." Sanzo smirked, twisting the antennae around his thumb. The half-breed grumbled and prodded him hard in the side.

"Don't tug on them."

Shifting around to face him, the Priest snorted. "Why not?" He pulled the strand again, causing Gojyo to wince slightly. The red-head made the soft growling noise he reserved for when he was being teased and hugged Sanzo closer to him.

"Because they're picking up something."

The monk raised an eyebrow at his partner. "Oh yes?"

Gojyo snickered and flashed him a charming grin. "They're telling me you want to have sex again." Rolling his eyes, Sanzo pushed the Kappa over and leaned his arms on his chest.

"I think you've got your signals crossed."

"Nope, They're never wrong." Crimson ringed pupils twinkled at their violet counterparts, daring Sanzo to disagree.

"Why would I want to have sex with a big red roach?"

"Because he's got the biggest-" The monk interrupted him by placing a pale hand over Gojyo's mouth.

"Will you be quiet if I agree?" He waited until the red-head nodded and then removed his hand.

"Admit it, Sanzo. You like my-" He replaced it again with an irritated glance at the perverted kappa.

"Lord knows I don't keep you around for the intelligent conversation..."

He thought he heard a protest from Gojyo, but it was muffled by their lips as he bent to kiss the red-head.


	4. Physical Condition

**Physical Condition**

Gojyo stood in front of the bathroom mirror and flexed a bicep. His only clothing was a fluffy light blue towel slung low around his waist. The Kappa grinned at his reflection, obviously pleased with the slight bulge of muscle on his arm.

"Watch out ladies..."

A finger reached around and poked him hard in the stomach. The red-head jumped, only to back into Sanzo, who was now standing behind him. Resting an arm on his shoulder, the priest smirked.

"I think you're getting a bit of a beer gut, Kappa," he remarked.

"I am not! These abs are rock hard," Gojyo growled, frowning at the blonde.

Sanzo laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around the half-breed's waist.

"Right..." He nuzzled Gojyo's back with his nose.

"They are! I work out all the time--I'm in top physical condition," Gojyo insisted, his cheeks starting to turn red. "And besides-" he reached behind him and tugged Sanzo forward, holding the monk against his bare chest. "—I seem to recall a certain blonde with a huge ass..."

"Sure it wasn't one of your whores?"

Gojyo chuckled. "That's alright, more of it to love, ne?" he said, giving Sanzo's rump a pinch. That one earned him a light slap on the cheek.

"Any more of that and you won't be touching it again for a long time."

The half-breed kissed him on the top of the head.

"Come back to the bedroom and I'll show you my favorite part of my anatomy..."

"Baka ero-kappa..."

"That's me..."


	5. Bath

**Bath**

Sanzo sighed, relaxing against the cold tile of the bathtub. The steamy water that lapped up against his stomach was muscle-meltingly relaxing. Baths were one of the rare moments of peace he found in his tumultuous life, and any opportunity to soak for hours, alone with his thoughts in the quiet echo of the water was very welcome indeed. The bathroom smelled slightly of lavender, mirrors white with steam, and the tub itself was quite long- enough for Sanzo to stretch out completely and just barely touch the other side with his toes. He lay with his eyes closed, head leaned to the side, knees and chest the only parts of him above water. Sanzo was very close to nodding off when a soft pattering sound signaled someone's bare feet entering the bathroom. Cracking open one violet eye, he regarded Gojyo's tall form above him.

"Mind if I join you?" the red-head asked.

Sanzo let his eyes fall closed again and thought about the implications of letting Gojyo in the tub with him. Right now he was feeling far too lazy to shoo the Kappa away, or endure any of those pouting looks he knew Gojyo would employ.

"Fine," he mumbled, drawing his legs up a little further to make room.

Gojyo seemed pleased with the affirmative, and a rustle of clothing signified his shameless disrobing. Sanzo turned his head, even though his eyes were closed and even though his red-headed friend barely gave a care to being seen naked. In fact, the priest was sure he preferred it that way. The water rippled as Gojyo dipped his feet in, sitting slowly so that he could get used to the heat. The monk felt his toes brush the other's thigh and jerked away, blushing from the accidental contact. Gojyo didn't seem to notice.

"Ah... Feels good," he said, stretching and settling himself against the far wall of the bathtub. His knees and hands were red from the heat. Sanzo regarded him from under heavy eyelids as subtly as he could, silently appreciating the sleek curves of the red-head's muscles. When his gaze returned to Gojyo's face, the Kappa was grinning. Sanzo frowned, wondering what sort of hentai thoughts were going through his partner's head.

"I'm a little lonely over here," Gojyo drawled, beckoning with a lazy finger. Sanzo merely snorted, hugging his knees, and looked the other way.

Disappointed with the lack of response, the kappa sneaked a foot through the water, poking the monk's inner thigh with his big toe. Sanzo yelped in protest, flinching and causing the water to stir up around them.

"Stop that, Kappa," he commanded, grasping a fluffy loofah. The red-head only chuckled and teased him again, this time with the ball of his heel.

"I swear, I'll drown you if you dare do that again," Sanzo growled, kicking him lightly in the side.

"You like it."

"Shut up." The monk tossed the fluffy pink scrubber at Gojyo's face, which bounced off his nose and landed with a soft 'plish' in the water.

"Get over here, you," the kappa called, grabbing Sanzo's leg and tugging him to his side of the tub. Warm water dragged against the priest's waist as he was pulled forward, Gojyo's damp arms wrapping around his chest from behind and holding him against his body.

"That's better," the red-head said with a smile, planting a kiss on the top of Sanzo's head. Grumbling softly but not struggling, the Priest leaned against him, tangling a finger in one of the dark red strands of Gojyo's hair. Large fingers traced the bones and muscles in his back and he was unable to hold back a soft sigh of pleasure.

"Isn't this where Komyou found you?" asked the red-head's rumbling baritone.

Sanzo's eyebrows knit at the unexpected question.

"What, in the bathroom?" he snorted, turning slightly and giving Gojyo a look.

"No! I meant in the water," the kappa replied.

"Oh..." Sanzo looked down at his knees, back pressed to the red-head's firm chest. Gojyo was quiet for a few minutes, which irritated him. If the idiot was going to bring up something so random, he better finish whatever it was he was trying to say.

"I bet he never thought a water sprite would snatch you away," the kappa snickered, tickling the priest's stomach gently. Sanzo squirmed, turning around and trapping Gojyo's hands between their bodies.

"If I'd known I would have stayed out of the water," he teased, leaning forward so that the tips of their noses touched.

Gojyo chuckled, grinning toothily. "But this kappa has magical powers," he said, with a hint of arrogance in his voice. Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"What magical powers?"

"I can make your wishes come true."

Sanzo laughed. "Only if my wish is sex, you horny water beast," he retorted, nipping Gojyo's shoulder. The kappa deviously slid his hand between them, brushing against the priest's sensitive area with soft wet fingers.

"Is it?" he asked with a sly grin. Sanzo nibbled at the red-head's lip, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Maybe..." he said softly. "Depends if the water sprite in question isn't going to drown before we finish."

Gojyo groaned, giving him a good bite on the ear for that one. "Shush, little monk fish- Or I might have to eat you." He made a rumbling sound, halfway between a growl and a purr.

"Stupid Kappa, what would you have left to hump if you ate me?"

"Sea cucumber?"

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"Aw, come on..." Gojyo grabbed him around the waist, preventing Sanzo from getting out of the bathtub.

"Fine... But no more horrible jokes."

Gojyo grinned. "Your wish is my command."


	6. Taking Advantage

[Note: This snippet is slightly different, in that it is 5 x 3 and 5 x 8]

**Taking Advantage**

I love the rain. Sanzo and Hakkai hate it. I love the rain because it drives them to me. Only on rainy nights might I get that sharp rap on my door and open it to find Sanzo staring at me with sullen violet eyes. Or maybe a hesitant knock, to which I'd open and be greeted by Hakkai with a smile just about ready to shatter.

On rainy nights I comfort them. I take them into my room, my darkness, and sometimes my bed. The low sound of my voice in their ears, making ridiculous promises and dropping soothing words that mean nothing, and my breath drown out the sound of the rain. Then I escort them easily into a mind-numbing world of pleasure and need, where nothing of the past matters, only the impossibly frantic present.

Sanzo, though he tries to bite his lip to muffle it, will moan deeply, his voice filled with pent-up frustration and needle-like pain that has been stabbing him his entire life.

Hakkai sighs, his breath sweet and slow, conveying all the relief he never feels and the guilty depths of tattered soul.

They are both only music to me, fuel for my fire, and I manipulate them to delight me and satisfy my hunger. Even so, I really do wish to make all their problems disappear, even if it is only for a night. I pity them both for being unable to let go of the past and for coming to someone like me for consolation. I can't help them, but being greedy and selfish, I'll pretend I can and continue to give them false hope while they give me what I desire.

I love the rain. I am an insensitive bastard.


	7. Illness

**Illness**

Gojyo leaned down and planted a sympathetic kiss on his bed-ridden partner's forehead. Buried up to his chin in covers, the priest coughed hoarsely, shuddering at the further pain it caused.

"You look terrible," the red-head cooed, shifting his hand through Sanzo's bangs.

"I'm fine," came the slightly irate reply. Gojyo just laughed.

"You're sick as a dog. Is it really that bad to admit it?" he asked. The monk shifted on to his side, turning his back to the kappa and curled further into the blankets.

"I'd rather not whine about it endlessly like you do," Sanzo said gruffly.

Gojyo shrugged, sinking down to the bed on his elbow beside his sick friend.

"It makes me feel better... Don't you like the attention when people have to take care of you?" he continued to pry. A muffled snort came from the blanket lump.

"No. I don't want people wasting their damn time. I want everyone to leave me alone." One purple eye peeked out briefly, shooting a glare at the red-head. "That means you too."

Gojyo sighed, ignoring the monk's plea for privacy, and gently ran his hand along the part of the covers he knew to be covering Sanzo's back.

"Poor thing... Do you need anything?" the kappa crooned. Long fingers crept upwards, massaging the crook of the blonde's neck.

"No. Go away," the priest grumped. Gojyo continued to pinch at the hot flesh carefully for a few more moments in silence. Sanzo was finding it harder not to sigh at the kappa's ministrations, which regrettably felt rather nice. He resolutely refused to give Gojyo any feedback, because once encouraged, the red roach would never go away.

"Aw, you must feel awful," the half-breed continued, his sympathetic tone sounding unfamiliar to the monk. Deciding it was probably false, Sanzo grit his teeth and moved the blankets aside so that he could sit up and glare at Gojyo. His hair hung around his head in a fluffy blonde cloud, ruffled from tunneling under the bed sheets in a vain attempt to get to sleep.

"How would you know? Like you've ever been sick..." he groused, coughing into his hand.

Gojyo looked taken aback. "Of course I have!" the red-head insisted.

"No you haven't. All you do is carry the damn diseases and give them to me. Just like a real roach," Sanzo replied. "I bet you've got a bunch of human and youkai illnesses. Plus some weird half-breed ones."

"Aw, thanks. You're so kind to imply that my hygiene is sub-par."

"Wow, learned a big word there, kappa. I'm surprised, considering your brain is sub-par too."

Used to the verbal abuse, Gojyo didn't take any of the monk's insults to heart. It was really just his way of making himself feel better, and it never bothered the red-head too much to play the part of the worthless idiot. Unless it went too far. Gojyo liked to think he got his superiority fix when they had sex.

"I have been sick. I'm sure I've thrown up before..."

Sanzo's laugh was weak and sounded congested. "Sure. From the booze, when you drank too much."

The kappa fidgeted. "Euh...not from that...some other time..."

"Fine, from that one time you ate rotten meat." Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"It smelled okay..."

"I'm sure. You'd eat anything anyway."

"I would not! Don't confuse me with the monkey."

"You're both idiotic beasts."

Gojyo sighed in exasperation. His short temper was reaching its limits and it was all he could do not to get up and slam the door on the diseased monk. He was trying to make Sanzo feel better with a little company and some conversation, but the brat was being ungrateful as usual.

"I'm sure Hakkai could vouch for a few times that he took care of me when I was sick," he continued in an effort not to lose this little battle.

"Right, like the times you faked it to get him to fuss over you?"

Gojyo grit his teeth, gripping the corner of the mattress in irritation. Sanzo was not making it easy for him to stick around. "I didn't fake it...well, not every time...." Seeing Sanzo's little grin of triumph he added, "And so what? At least I have somebody who'll fuss over me," and then instantly regretted it as he caught a flash of hurt in the blonde's eyes. Sanzo just shrugged and turned away from him again.

The half-breed bit his lip, feeling like a complete idiot for saying something cutting like that. The priest was sick for fuck's sake. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Sanzo's hair guiltily.

"Aw, Sanzo...I didn't mean that."

"I don't care. Go away."

Gojyo inched forward and nibbled apologetically at the priest's ear, who responded by bucking his head backward slightly to get him off.

"I'll take care of youuu," the kappa fluffed, kissing Sanzo's shoulder lightly and hugging him from behind. The act earned him a half-hearted elbow to the gut.

"I don't need an idiot looking after me," the monk grumbled. He was glad he was facing away from Gojyo, as his lower lip had begun to form a small pout. The priest felt very worn out from being ill and the kappa's gentle cuddling was actually beginning to lull him to sleep. As if reading his thoughts, the half-breed shifted closer and gathered Sanzo against him, stroking his head with compassion that the monk rarely received from his horny partner.

The priest began to relax grudgingly, letting Gojyo trace his back with large lazy fingers. The steady sound of his breath in Sanzo's ear was comforting and the drum of his heart against his back reassuring. It was a startling idea that the stupid red-head could be this gentle. Usually he was rough and impulsive, quick to satisfy his own needs regardless of the feelings of whomever he was using. The priest had lain in bed a few nights, hurting from nail wounds and sore from harsh treatment, watching Gojyo slumber on beside him, blissfully unaware of what his own indulgence had wrought.

This was different. The kappa wasn't gaining anything out of this. He was being nice—just because....because Sanzo needed him to be. It seemed surreal

Large fingers slipped down his nose and brushed at his lips, for once not quite in a sexual way. It was like a big dog trying to pet a tiny kitten- clumsily, but with care. Gojyo's hand moved back to his neck, tickled the cords of muscle that stood out from Sanzo's skin, and dropped as the kappa draped his arm carefully across his waist. Violet eyes falling shut, he snuggled deeper into Gojyo's chest and yawned. The half-breed smiled.

"Nice, isn't it?" he rumbled.

"What?" Sanzo asked, sleepily.

"Being taken care of..." the red-head replied.

"I could do just as well without you."

Gojyo's chuckle jostled his head. "I know." And just because he was who he was added, "Maybe if I nurse you back to health you'll repay me with something nice." The kappa added a gentle bump of his hip against Sanzo's rear.

"Gojyo?"

"Mm?"

"Shut up. I like you better when you don't talk."

"Will do."

It wasn't long before the blonde monk dropped off into a deep sleep required by the ill to fight off disease and repair damage done- one large kappa tucked against his back with a protective arm wrapped around his stomach. Maybe having a cold wasn't so bad when you let someone fuss over you. But he would never tell Gojyo that. Gojyo wasn't allowed to win their arguments.

"Get better,:" the red-head mumbled gruffly and planted a kiss on the top of Sanzo's head.


	8. Kiss Thief

Kiss Thief

What's it feel like to kiss a Sanzo? It's a question I'm sure no woman, or even man for that matter, couldn't help but think upon seeing that gorgeous blonde for the first time. Well, you're in luck. I just happen to know the answer to that question. I know, I'm such a lucky guy. But it wasn't all luck- it takes quite a bit of charm… Sort of… Alright, maybe a little bit of strength too.

What's it feel like to kiss a Sanzo? Depends on how you do it.

The first time, I was a little rough with him. I can't stand that high and mighty attitude of his, and he just happened to look down his nose at me one too many times that day. I had him pinned by his narrow little shoulders to the wall, blocking any escape attempts with my body. As usual, he tried to pull that knee to the groin thing, which I blocked with my leg. I put a hand on either side of his face and forced my lips against his. He was making that growling noise that meant I was going to get my head blown off in a second, but my mouth smothered the sound. Lucky for me, I'd caught him with his lips slightly apart. I easily thrust my tongue inside and had a little look around. Sanzo gasped at the intrusion, trying to decide whether he was angry or enjoying it. Then the little bastard bit down as hard as he could. I couldn't eat properly for a few days after that, but with his taste still lingering in my mouth, I wasn't too broken up about it. What's it feel like to kiss a Sanzo? Sort of like a hang-over… It hurts like a bitch afterwards, but damn did that stuff taste good.


	9. Ace

**Ace**

"Ugh. Tell me again why I am massaging your nasty feet?" Gojyo muttered, kneading his thumb against the arch of Sanzo's left foot.

"Because you lost at cards. Harder, Kappa," the monk replied.

"I wish you'd say that in bed…" That one earned the red-head a hard tug on one antenna. "Ow! I hate that!"

Sanzo smirked, wriggling his toes. "I know."

"It would have been better if I'd won," the red-head grumbled. Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why's that?" he asked.

Gojyo skated stubby fingernails over the sensitive underside of his foot, causing a pleasant shudder down the priest's spine.

"Because my bet was a kiss." The accompanying grin was almost insufferable. Sanzo rolled his eyes.

"Better for you maybe," he snorted, deliberately shoving his toes into Gojyo's chin.

"You know you like it." The red-head looked like he was considering biting one of those toes. Sanzo made a face at him and crossed his arms.

"Get better at cards if you wanna win, Kappa," came the smug reply. Gojyo eyed the monk with a theatrically suspicious expression, rubbing his chin with a thumb as though he had a beard.

"I think you were cheating," he declared.

"So? You cheat too," Sanzo said. The kappa's large hands had abandoned his foot and were creeping slowly up his thigh. He glared at the offending fingers to let Gojyo know his shenanigans were not unnoticed.

"I also think I better strip-search you for cards." Gojyo was on him with surprising speed, pinning the monk beneath his heavier bulk.

"Get off!" Sanzo protested, but the half-breed easily shoved his hands away and reached into the front of the blonde's pants. His breathe caught, waiting for the inevitable inappropriate caress he knew Gojyo would never be able to resist administering.

But none came. Sanzo squirmed uncomfortably, looking up at the kappa who seemed quite surprised at what he'd found. The priest wondered incredulously if the dumb red-head had somehow forgotten the difference between boys and girls. Gojyo's fingers slid out of his pants slowly, and pinched between forefinger and thumb, came a playing card along with them. The kappa turned it over and showed it to Sanzo.

Ace of spades. Gojyo's grin could have sent mother's flying to cover their children's eyes. Sanzo frowned.

"Does this mean I'm gonna get lucky tonight?" the red-head asked cheerfully.

Sanzo kicked him off the bed.


End file.
